


Second Halloween

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: Bobby’s mom is back with another costume to humiliate her son with.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 12





	Second Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble references last year’s story “Trick or Treat,” which I posted on Twitter. I’ll repost it here too, so if you didn’t read it on Twitter last year, you can read it here first.

  
****************

“Jiwon! Our moms are here and they brought Ji Woo-yah’s Halloween costume!” Jinhwan yelled from the front hall, before turning back to kiss the cheeks of the two women entering their home.

“Yours too.”

“What?” Bobby asked, as he walked into the foyer, carrying an almost-two-year-old little girl on his hip.

He was immediately ambushed by the two grandmas, who ignored him and snatched Ji Woo from his arms.

“Ha-moe-meeeees!” Ji Woo yelled.

“Halmonis,” Jinhwan corrected, but no one was listening.

The two grandmothers took the toddler into the living room, Bobby’s mom holding Ji Woo while Jinhwan’s mom carried boxes and garment bags.

“Gramma mask.” Ji Woo patted her grandmother’s mask-covered cheeks gently. “Kiss kiss.”

The ladies removed their masks, then covered their giggling granddaughter’s face with kisses.

In what was looking like a repeat of last year’s holiday, Bobby sat on the couch and folded his arms. He would have pulled Jinhwan onto his lap, but his husband was busy trying to poke around in the bags, until his mother slapped his hand away.

“Mom,” Bobby tried again, as Jinhwan shook his stinging hand and dropped down onto Bobby’s lap. “Ooof.”

“Shut up,” Jinhwan retorted, and wrapped an arm around Bobby’s shoulder. He watched as his mother started hanging up the garment bags on the drying rack.

“Momma, you know we’re not doing Halloween this year, we’re in the middle of a pandemic.”

“Of course. But what does that have to do with us getting our yearly picture?” She sat in the chair opposite the boys, and patted her lap for Bobby’s mom to put Ji Woo on it.

“You act like this is a thing. We did it once.”

“Yes. Last year. Hence ‘yearly picture.’” She smoothed down the short hair on top of her granddaughter’s head that was standing straight up.

Bobby stared at his mom, who had a look in her eye he didn’t trust. She was a little too eager, perched on the arm of the chair and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Why would we get costumes for just one picture? What a waste.”

“Because it’s fun!” She clapped her hands. “We could all use a little fun right now. And I got a picture of Raon sent to me already, so it’s your turn.”

“You don’t make Ji-un dress up,” Bobby grumbled.

“Only because I can’t reach him all the way in Virginia.” She stood up and went over to the hanging bags. “Aren’t you curious as to what we got you?”

She opened the smallest one, and pulled out a little onesie.

“It’s Pooh bear!”

Bobby raised his pierced brow. “I love it, but I don’t think I’ll fit in that.”

“Obviously this is Ji Woonie’s.” She danced it over to her granddaughter, who was clapping in delight on her other grandma’s lap. “Do you like this, baby girl? Like father, like daughter.”

Bobby dumped Jinhwan off his lap and walked over to the remaining garment bags. “What did you get me then?”

Sprawled on the couch, Jinhwan stuck his tongue out at his husband’s back.

“Jinan, you’re Christopher Robin,” his mother-in-law told him.

“Oh, nice.”

“Mom! I’m not falling for this again. I know it’s on purpose.” Bobby was staring into the bag he’d unzipped.

He mother blinked in surprise. “What are you talking about?” But Jinhwan could see her mouth twitch. Curious, he looked back over at his husband’s back.

Bobby yanked the costume out.

“It’s a giant ass.”

“It’s Eeyore.”

“Who is a giant ass.”

Jinhwan burst out laughing, falling back and rolling around on the couch.

His mother waved her hand. “He’s an adorable little donkey. Don’t be so dramatic.”

He poked a finger at her. “I’m not dumb enough to fall for this again. Last year the giant eggplant, this year the giant ass. What are you trying to say?”

Because her Papa was laughing, Ji Woo started laughing too. “Ass!”

Jinhwan’s mother clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh too.

Bobby glared at everyone. “Hilarious. Well, I’m not doing it.”

Jinhwan finally stopped laughing, and got up to hug a disgruntled Bobby. “C’mon it’s not that bad. I love a big ass.”

“Ha Ha. Fine, then you wear it.”

“You’d look ridiculous as Cristopher Robin.”

“I’d look ridiculous as a giant ass.”

No one said anything.

“That’s it,” Bobby shook off Jinhwan and threw the costume down on the ground. “You all can kiss my giant ass.”

But seeing this, Ji Woo started to cry.

Bobby’s Kryptonite.

“Don’t cry, Princess,” he pleaded.

“Daddy hates Eeoyore.”

His mom snatched her up and started to rock her. “Shhhh baby, don’t cry.” She glared at her son.

Bobby picked the costume off the ground, already knowing he was done for. “Look, Daddy loves Eeyore too.”

Ji Woo blinked back her tears and immediately stopped crying. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, already used to how his daughter knew how to wrap her dad around her finger. But he was kind of proud of that, too. She’d learned it from him, after all.

****************

“Kimchi!” Bobby’s mom said, as she held up the camera.

Jinhwan, in blue shorts and yellow top, and Ji Woo, in the Pooh onesie, smiled, but Bobby just glared.

“Jiwon!”

“Alright, alright.” His face still sullen beneath the big, blue ears, his mouth kicked up in a fake smile.

“But if you come back next year with a rooster costume, I’m canceling Christmas.”

****************

**Author's Note:**

> For all my non-native English speakers, “ass” is another word for “donkey.” So Bobby’s mom was making that joke. I’m not calling Eeyore’s character and assh*ole. Hope that clears up any confusion, and makes the joke played on him funny. ☺️  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
